Moukie
Moukie is an major antagonist of A ninja's Life for me RP, who was first introduced as a Konohagakure Academy Student, at the beginningInsert non-formatted text here of the RP. He was later assinged to a team, consisting of Yuki Inuzuka, and Zeke Uchiha. http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kabuto_Yakushi&action=edit&section=1 Background http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kabuto_Yakushi&action=edit&section=1Edit http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/c/c8/Battle_of_Kiky%C5%8D_Pass.PNG As a baby,Moukie was found on the door step of Shizune by a man who wore and robe. Shizune raised Moukie up as one of her own and taught him medical ninjutsu when he got older.As Moukie grew older he had started to grow a white scale on is lower back,which grew as he got older. While still an child Moukie tried the summing technique,after seeing Lady Tsunade summon a slug.So when he did he was transported an place.That is were he saw and spoke to this snake that new a lot about him.But after the snake sent Moukie back,he couldn't remember anything that happened.But he did in part two when he was assigned to an team and his mother and her team suddenly went missing on a mission he slowly started to remeber. During part three Moukie remebeered that the snake new who his father really was but didn't tell him.All he said was when Moukie got older to come back to that place.But the snake did tell him before sending Moukie back was that he was able to live with the cells of two strong shinobi.Also he had done research and found out that the place he had went was Ryuchi Cave and he had talked to the White Snake Sage. Personality/Appearance http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kabuto_Yakushi&action=edit&section=2Edit Moukie was once and poliet and help full child, until his mother went missing. He then turned called, but dosen't show it. He will kill an enemy without an second thought. Moukie is and some what tall guy, with black hair and whit eyes. He common attire he wears is an black shirt and an white obi worn at his waist at an angle, black pants, and his weapon on his back. The Bashosen on his back. currently Moukie wears a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, a pair of black pants underneath his kimono below the collar, and an orange sash. He carries a bamboo jug, filled with a soap solution, and a pipe. His headband tied on his left arm. Abilities http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kabuto_Yakushi&action=edit&section=4Edit Moukie is a very skilled Shinobi, having traing with Tsunade and Shizune. Moukie is limited though and can't really last long in battlle due to his birth defecte that makes him get tired very easily. Taijutsu http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kabuto_Yakushi&action=edit&section=5Edit While his stats say he is lesser skill in taijutsu, Moukie has shown proficient enough to hold his own against Tsunade, a skilled taijutsu fighter known for her devastating strikes. His main style of taijutsu is to use the Chakra Scalpel, which allows him to form his chakra into a blade and hit his target's muscles, pressure points, and other key points of their body. Ninjutsu http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kabuto_Yakushi&action=edit&section=6Edit Moukie is skilled at Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kabuto_Yakushi&action=edit&section=7Edit Despite his age, Moukie has demonstrated tremendous skill and ingenuity in medical ninjutsu. With his extensive knowledge of medical ninjutsu and of the human body, Moukie can quickly adjust to any damage done to his body and severely injure a person with a single chakra-infused strike to the chest.Moukie gain his ability to us advance Medical Ninjutsu from Tsunade and his mother.Currently Moukie has completely gotten rid of In'yo Akumo so he would be able to use the Hydrification technique, and also the scroll that has the seven swords of the mist. Intelligence http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kabuto_Yakushi&action=edit&section=9Edit Moukie has gain his Intelligence from when he help his mother, Shizune. He also gain it by studying every since he was able to read. He knows almost every part of the human body at the age of seven and also new how to to us that to his advantage at age nine. Body cunstrution. Even though Moukie hasn't been told his father he has some cells of two shinobi, even though he doesn't know it.This was the reason he was born with seroious medical condition. The two people are Orochimaru and Hashirama Senju.Moukie actually did need to have someones cells implanted into his body for him to live, since he was half dead at birth.Even though Moukie has the cells in him he has know knowledge of them at all. Shinobi Category:Shinobi Category:Characters